


Weird and Awkward

by ashleybenlove



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna is the kind of Human Disaster who would announce she has to pee, Awkwardness, Community: disney_kink, Crack, F/M, I'm giving this a general rating because I mean... everybody pees, Let's be honest, and i don't actually show the peeing, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “Why would you announce that…?”





	Weird and Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2014 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "During the trek up to Elsa's palace, Anna has to pee in the woods. Kristoff is really awkward about it. And kind of turned on.
> 
> Please no wetting or humiliation; just desperation, and Kristoff having the weirdest boner. No actual sex or pairings necessary."
> 
> This takes place after the loss of the sleigh but before they meet Olaf.

They had been traveling together for several hours. Before that, Anna had been traveling by herself (and for a time, with her horse) for around a day. 

She wasn’t actually sure when she last went to the bathroom. Probably before the ball at the Coronation. It had been a while. And now she had to go badly. Like, very soon. 

“I have to pee,” Anna announced. 

Kristoff stopped walking. He turned his gaze towards Anna.

“I— what?” Kristoff asked. “Why would you announce that…?”

“Because I have to go!” Anna exclaimed. She bit her lip. She fidgeted as she stood a few feet away from him. “Where can I go?”

“W-well, um… we’re in the woods. There are uh, plenty of trees...” Kristoff noted. “Uh…go behind some of those?”

She simply nodded and trudged off to a cluster of trees about twenty feet away.

He turned so that he was not facing the trees she walked towards.

This is so weird and awkward. 

She is the Crown Princess of Arendelle. She just _announced_ she had to pee. She is currently peeing in the woods. Why does that excite him a little…? What is that about…? He does that exclusively, it should be no big deal. But, it’s probably a new experience for _her_. 

This is so weird and awkward.

He took a deep breath. 

Okay, that’s better. 

He turned around when he felt her mittened hand touch his shoulder. 

“Okay, I’m done!” Anna exclaimed. 

“Why would you announce that…?” Kristoff repeated. 

Anna sighed with great relief. “I feel much better now!”

“Uh, okay? Uh, good for you?” Kristoff replied. 

“Now let’s find my sister!” Anna exclaimed. She started walking.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Kristoff replied. He shuffled briefly in place before he began to follow her. 

He could not help but wonder how much more weird and awkward this could get.


End file.
